El Hakaishin Destructor Universal
by KokumSsG
Summary: Después de que salvarán al universo 07 de su eliminación y caos nuestro héroe Son Goku revive a todos los universo que perdieron así perdonando de su capricho de pelear con tipos fuertes pero algo va cambiando a Goku de poco y cuando lo llaman su amigo zenos-samas las cosas cambiarían rotundamente para el nuevo hakaishin universal y destructor del ¡universo 18!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos hoy le traigo mi primer fanfic sobre Goku Hakaishin Donde nuestro héroe goku tendrá muchas aventura y por supuesto muchas sorpresa más bueno si más que decir que comience el capitulo

Derecho del Autor:

 _Dragon Ball y todas sus respectiva sagas no me perteneces como sus personajes son obras de Akira Toriyama y Toe Animation_

* * *

Capítulo 00: Prologo de la Historia

*Irónico en un lugar donde no existe nada se a librado unas de las mejores pelea jamás antes vistas para los dioses destructores Ángeles y dioses supremos una batalla donde se jugaba el pellejo de la supervivencia del universo para no ser borrado de la existencia por eso se decidió que el ganador no sería borrado y tendría el privilegio de pedir un deseo al gran dragón Zarama pero una batalla que dejó más que impresionado a todos por ver a dos simples mortales superar a los dioses destructores pero lo que impresionó a todos incluso a los 3 dioses supremos fue ver al simple mortal Son Goku dominar y perfeccionar una técnica que ni los mismo dioses lo lograron y esa técnica era ni más ni menos que la doctrina egoísta o también conocida como Migate No Gokui*

*Después de ver ese espectáculo que nunca pensaron en ver de un simple mortal superando a los dioses vieron cómo el universo de Bills el Dios destructor del universo 07 estaba apunto de ganar el torneo gracias a su guerrero Son Goku que tenía en el piso a Jiren el marciano el mejor Guerrero del universo 11 del Dios destructor Vermouth el guerrero que superaba con creces a su Dios destructor era la Carta de triunfo del universo 11 pero ahora todos los de su universo lo miraban a punto de de salir de la pista*

*Por otro lados los del universo 07 miraban a Goku como su Salvador a pesar de meterlo en este lío sabían que Goku era un idiota pero al menos los salvó a ello y alguno universo ya que se enteraron que igual Iban a hacer eliminado por culpa de de lo demas dioses por no hacer bien su trabajo como hakaishin como se debe*

*Volviendo al arena o lo poco que queda*

*Se ve a un Jiren tendiendo en lo que quedaba de la arena sin energía aparente y aún Goku aún activo con su Doctrina Egoísta perfecta apuntándole con una bola de ki en la frente del marciano Jiren*

-Jiren gracias por esta batalla y gracias a ti pude superará y pasar más allá de mi limites-*Decía un Goku con una Sonrisa cálida *

-De nada pero ahora eliminame que de seguro te vas a quedar sin energía Son goku~ Dijo Jiren aceptando su derrota*

-*vamos Jiren no volveremos a ver muy pronto ya veras-*Dijo Goku aún sonriente*

-¿Ehh?-* fue lo único que Dijo Jiren*

*Para después ver a Jiren salir de la plataforma producto de que Goku le lanzo la bola de ki así salía Jiren de la plataforma o lo que quedaba debido ala gran desbastadora pelea entre dos Titanes para después Jiren aparecer en las gradas con su Universo que Iban a ver su Estado pero este le sonríe después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar así el universo 11 aceptando la derrota a manos del universo 07*

-Bueno el torneo a acabado , los ganadores fueron el universo 07-* Sentenciaba el Gran Sacerdote*

-Por lo tanto el universo 11 será eliminado-* Decían un Daishinkan serio*

*A Lo que todos los del universo agachar su Cabezas esperando su final en manos del Gran Zeno-Zama pero antes de eso un goku sonriente y apenas con energía se despidió de ello y le dijo que se volverían a ver Aló que toppo y Jiren le sonríe y así eliminando al universo 11*

-*Bueno universo 07 como son los ganadores de este torneo tienen que pedir su deseo- Decía un Daishinkan con una sonrisa*

*Pero antes de que alguien hable Daishinkan habló de nuevo*

-Pero antes Son Goku el gran zeno-sana quiere hablar en privado con usted-*Sentenciaba Daishinkan*

*A los que todos sus amigos y algunos dioses que quedaron y Ángeles posaron en la vista al saiyajin que se sentía un poco nervioso por las miradas de todos *

-Ufff acabo de salir de un problema ahora que querrá zen-chan- *Pensaba un Goku nervioso por lo que se le venía*

-Bu...bueno señor daishinkan iré a ver que es lo que quiere Zen-chan-* Decía un Goku nervioso*

*A lo que todos le quedaron mirando ya que era la primera ves que lo veías así como decirlo nervioso y así todo se preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba a Goku y que querían los Zenos-samas con el*

*Así un Goku aún nervioso prosiguió a seguir a un Daishinkan feliz por lo que se vendría*

*Pero lo que nadie noto era que algo en Goku estaba cambiando poco a poco algo que los sorprendiera de manera exagerada a todos incluidos los dioses*

Ubicación: Mini Palacio de los Zenos-Samas

*Se encontraban que a simple viste parecían dos niños con cabeza de sandía pero no esos no eran niños normales esos eran la máxima autoridad eran ni más niños que los 2 Zenos-Samas amigo del grandioso Goku y tal parece que estan hablando*

-Oye crees que Goku acepte la petición-*Le decía el Zeno del Presente a su amigo del futuro*

-Nose pero creo que sería genial verlo de esa forma no lo crees-*Decía el Zeno del Futuro alegre por verlo de esa forma a su amigo*

-Si se ría gen-*No pudo terminar ya que una vos lo saco y miraron y era nada más ni menos que su amigo Goku*

-ZENNN-CHANN-*Gritaba un Goku alegre por ver a sus dos amigos*

-GOKUUUU-*Dijeron ambos Zenos-Samas al mismo tiempo a ver a su amigo*

*Así los tres amigos fueron y se abrazaron muy felices y esta esa era vista por el Gran Sacerdote que solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro*

-Y que tal zen-chan les gustaron las peleas-* Decía un Goku con una sonrisa a su amigo*

-Siiii Goku estuvieron muy excitantes y muy buenas esperamos que se repitan-* Decían los dos Zeno-Samas con un brillo en su ojos*

*Ante este comentario Goku se pondría muy feliz pero ala ves algo nervioso ya que tendría que jugarse el pellejo de nuevo pero está vez lo pensaría bien las consecuencia y diria*

-Si zen-chan seria fabuloso pero para la próxima no se jueguen los universos ¿está bien?-* Decía un Goku serio pero nervioso por la respuesta que su amigo le de a el*

*Ante esto tanto como el gran sacerdote y los Zenos-Samas se sorprendería y se miraría entre si por la conducta algo cambiando de su amigo ya que está vez pensó ante de hablar como un loco adicto ala peleas*

-Mmm está bien goku pero quiero ofrecerte un cargo que dices-* Decía el Zeno del Presente a su amigo*

-Ah está bien zen-chan pero ¿cuál petición sería?-* Decía un Goku ya sospechando lo que quería*

-Bueno Goku como tú ganaste y sabemos que pediras revivir a todos los universo borrados por nosotros-* Decía un Zeno del Presente algo serio*

-Sabemos que todos los universo revivirán es por eso que decidimos dejarte el cargo del-* Zeno del Futuro hablaba serio también *

-El cargo del nuevo hakaishin del universo 18 goku-san-*Respondió sin vacilar el Gran Sacerdote dejando a Goku en Shock por lo dicho*

-¡Nu.. .. !-DEL UNIVERSO 18-*Gritaba Goku pálido por lo dicho*

*Ante esto los dos Zenos-Sama y el gran sacerdote se reían por la expresión graciosa que estaba poniendo Goku en eso momentos*

-Jajajajaja este Goku/San- *Se reían los 3 al mismo tiempo*

*A lo que después de un tiempo los 3 dioses se tranquilizaron las risas y se ponían medios serio y vieron a Goku ya recuperando de su shock a punto de pedir una explicación el por que lo eligieron a el*

-Oigan Zen-Chan y señor daishinkan por que me eligieron a mi-*Respondía un Goku medio curioso y nervioso ya que quería saber*

*Los 3 dioses supremos se miraron entre sí y asintieron para después responder*

-Bueno goku-san los Zenos del Futuro y del presente te eligieron a ti ya que eres el más indicado a a ser el próximo dios destructor de ese universo-* Decía un Daishinkan tratando de razonar con el idiota de Goku*

-Pero tenemos un problema goku-* Dijeron los Zenos a su amigo Goku que los miro extrañado*

-Y se podía saber cuál es el problema zen-chan -*dijo Goku mirando a sus dos amigos que respondieron al mismo tiempo*

-Tu personalidad-* dijeron los 2 que Goku los miro extrañado y le dijo*

-Y que tiene me personalid Zen-Chan-* dijo un Goku un poco dudoso*

*a lo que el gran sacerdote interviene para explicarle que tiene que ver su personalidad con el problema*

-A lo que los Zenos-Samas se refiere goku-san es que usted es muy inocente muy tonto y no borrarla un universo ya que no le gusta así que decimos cambiarte esa personalidad a una parecías a lo demás dioses que decis-* explicaba un Daishinkan algo neutral debido a su relajación*

-¿Queeeeeee?..¿espera queee? como que quieren cambiar mi personalidad-Bueno no importa-*respondió un Goku despistado asiendo caer de espalda a los dioses supremo por la despistado que es*

-Ya ve goku-san el por que tenemos que cambiar su personalidad y actitud ,bueno vamos a cambiar esa tonta personalidad tuya así que prepárate-*decía un daishinkan con aura tenebrosa que asustó a todos y asiendo tragar duro a Goku*

-Bu...bueno comience si quiere-*respondió un Goku nervioso por lo que le van a hacer*

*Después de una larga sección de cambio de personalidad en lo que el gran sacerdote disfrutó y un goku de rodilla pidiéndole perdón por ser tan tonto pero daishinkan no le hacia casa ya pasado eso esperaron a que que termine el proceso se veía a un goku que lo cubría por un intenso brillo que lo cubrió por completo y encegueció a todos que se cubrieron por completo pero al disiparse el brillo todos pudieron ver a un goku cambiado que incluso sorprendió a los mismo guardianes de los Zenos-Samas*

*Ahora Goku tenía ropa igual a de los dioses destructores con pero lo que más impresionó es que tenía el mismo atuendo al de Bills el dios de la destrucción del universo 07 pero había un cambio y era que Goku tenía el pelo como el súper Saiyajin God pero un poco más oscuro y con una sonrisa macabra parecida ala de Black*

Todos se habían sorprendido por el cambio radical pero lo que lo más sorprendió fue la vos de nuevo hakaishin que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpos a los dioses supremos y sus guardianes*

-Así que esto se siente ser un dios ¿ehh? pus para decirlo se siente espectacular-* Decía un Goku con una mirada que podía a ser helar al mismo Bills*

-¿Go...goku eres tu?-* Decían los dioses supremos algo incrédulo y sorprendido por el cambio de su amigo*

*A lo que goku con una sonrisa macabra los miro y les dijo*

-Claro que soy yo acaso no me reconoces por que yo si -*Decía un Goku que seguía con su sonrisa más marcaba que haya existido*

 **Bueno este el prologo espero que le guste y este es mi primer** **intento** **en un fánfic y espero que no sean** **malote** **y me apoyen a** **seguir** **esta** **hermosísima** **historia que la** **actualizaré** **casi** **siempre** **y** **será** **largo**

 **Sin** **más** **me despido adiossss**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal aquí le traigo el primer capítulo sin más espero que le guste y perdon por la demora jejeje

Derecho del Autor:

 _Dragon Ball y todas sus respectiva sagas no me perteneces como sus personajes son obras del gran Akira Toriyama y Toe Animatio_ _n_

Continuemos

* * *

Capítulo 01: Nuevo hakaishin (balagos)

*Todos los que estaban en las salas estaban en el puros shock por lo dicho y sonrisa macabra del saiyan ahora nuevo hakaishin ya que no se lo esperaban por el guerrero de pelo rosa*

-Cla..claro que te reconocemos pero vaya que has cambiado-*dijo zeno-sama del futuro-*Dijo algo incrédulo

-Si.. si Goku pero vayaaaaaa has cambiado mucho ahora que te veo te ves genial así-*Dijo Zeno-Sama del presente

-Ummmm como dije antes esto de dios se siente espectacular y también pude notar que me restauraron las enegia como tambien siento un incremento de poder monstruoso ¿por que?-*Dijo Goku apretando los puños muchas veces y con una sonrisa arrogante*

-Asi es Goku-San tuve que restaurarte tus energía como tu atuendo al de un hakaishin y respecto a tu nuevo poder es por que al yo restaurarte las energías recibiste un zenkai mayor al de que obtuviste antes ya que este zenkai es diferente al resto que pudiste tener tiempo atrás ¿me entiendes?-*Hablaba Daishinkan explicandole con voz firme*

-Té entiendo pero por que este zenkai es diferente a los anteriores que tuve ya hace años y también gracias por este atuendo se ve genial pero ¿por que es parecido al de bills? Y por que mi apariencia es distinta-*Hablaba Goku algo confuso por el zenkai y su atuendo.

-Por el atuendo es por que me parecía el más adecuado para usted y sobre el zenkai es por que al curarlo de su energía mi factor curativo que puse al restaurar sus enegia fue divino asi que podria decirse que su zenkai es a escala divino eh sobre tu apariencia por tener al super saiyajin rose como Estado base es por que al cambiar su personalidad también cambia su trasformaciones a unas más divinas para así deslumbrar la bellezas de los dioses-* Hablaba Daishinkan algo serio pero ala ves tranquilo*

-Vayaaa asi que por eso tengo esta transformación de estado base eh bueno que se le va ha a hacer por lo menos mi poder se aumentó drásticamente gracias a ese zenkai divino pues a decir que ahora con solo mi 10% puedo derrotar eh incluso humillar al idiota de jiren en su última forma pero bueno le debo una ya que gracias a él pude perfeccionar el ultra instinto*- Dijo Goku.

-Asi es Goku-San ahora usted es el dios destructor más poderoso que todos los demás deidades gracias a ese zenkai divino que lo impulsó para estar cerca de los poderes de los ángeles pero también puedes superarlo y estar a un 50% de mi poder ya que te entrenare por 3.000 años pero para eso necesitamos la autorización de los reyes del todo como tambien ellos te tienen una sorpresa-* Hablaba Daishinkan con una sonrisa pues sabia que Goku se emocionaria*

NDA: se preguntarán como el kokum ya es un dios pero es que daishinkan ya le otorgó el cargo a goku al cambiar su personalidad y atuendo como le recuperó su energía

*Eso impactó a los guardianes de zeno-sama ya que un hakaishin nuevo iba a hacer entrenado por el gran sacerdote pero eso alegró a goku por saber que podía superar a los Ángeles ya que el sabía que estaba a un 50% gracias a ese impulso divino que tuvo hace menos de 10 minutos pero lo que lo más lo alegro que podía entrenar después de ser hakaishin pero A Lo que no le tomó mucha importancia eran a los años que iba a ser entenado que él sabía que los dios destructores viven por muchos milenios eh también tenía la vida de el viejo pervertido pero lo que le molesto eh iba a protesta era que él no quería estar ligado a la vida de unos de eso kaioshin ya que sabía que si muere él muere también el y eso le molestaba pero dejo eso de lado ya que lo iba a hablar enseguida como también se confundió el que sorpresa les daría su dos amigos los pequeños cabezas de sandía*

*Así Goku suspirando pasaría y llegaría donde los dos zenos-samas que estaban parados o más bien flotando para estar ala altura de goku así que esto sin perder más tiempo pusieron sus manitas de niño en la cabeza del pelirosa así para decir una palabras*

-Nosotros los Reyes del todos te otorgan a ti Son Goku ex mortal que superó a todos los dioses de la destrucción y ganador del torneo del poder organizado por nosotros y guerrero Saiyajin de corazón puro pero con una nueva personalidad para hacer el bien y cuidar del equilibrio de tu nuevo universo es por eso que te otorgamos al dragón más poderoso y legendario de fuego y deseos el legendario balagos-*Dijeron los dos Zeno-Sama mientras retiraban sus manos de Goku

*Cuando retiraron las manitas los Reyes del Todos del ahora ya hakaishin se pudo ver como un brillo intenso cubrió a goku dejando a todos cegados por la intensidad de ese brillo que duró unos cuántos minutos más ya dejando ver poder ver al guerrero que sorprendió a los guardianes de los Reyes del todos ya que pudieron observar que le había salido una cola de mono de color rosa como su cabello y podían ver que esa cola se ondeaba de un lado a otro y también pudieron ver que en su hombro un tatuaje del color rojo scarlet de un dragón envuelto alrededor suyo que dejó con dudas a ellos ya que no sabían por qué ese nuevo tatuaje y la cola de mono pero lo que no se podían creer era que sentían una entidad dentro del hakaishin que era muy fuerte*

NDA: El tatuaje de goku es es mismo tatuaje de dragon que tiene melodias jajajaja Sate Sate Sate...

*El pelirosa también se miraba sorprendido a él mismo ya que también podía ver que su colita le había vuelto a crecer de nuevo que le recordó momento nostálgico pero dejo eso de lado ya que lo confundió el por qué el tatuaje en su hombro pero se sorprendió más al sentir una energía que residía dentro del el mismo*

-Ehhhh Zen-Chan y Gran Sacerdote quería preguntar el por que me creció mi colita ,de nuevo y también por que siento algo dentro mío como si fuera una entidad esperado al hablar con migo-* Dijo Goku algo dudoso

*Así los 3 entidades Supremas se miraron entre sí para acentir para que el Gran Sacerdote explicará los sucedido*

-Veras Goku-San sobre tu primera pregunta de tu cola es por que sentíamos que algo te faltaba así que decidimos sacar ese algo y ese algo era tu misma cola de Saiyajin que la perdiste hace años, sobre tu segunda pregunta de que siente algo dentro tuyo es el por que tienes al dragón legendario Balagos el dragón hermano de la Gran deidad Zarama-* Dijo Daishinkan

*Este comentario hizo que no sólo Goku si no que los guardianes en si sorprendería porque Goku contenían al dragón legendario Bálagos y además era hermano de Zarama *

-Ohhhh jojo Son Goku ahora que sabes eso tienes que conocer al dragón para conocerse y después te explico mi entrenamiento y detalles de tu nuevo universo que dices-*Dijo Daishinkan sonriendo*

-Está bien ya querría conocer a ese dragón ja vemos que tal es y ver si tiene una figura que de autoridad y temor como lo es Zarama-* Dijo un Goku con una sonrisa macabra

*Así goku procediendo en ponerse en posición de loto para entrar a su subconsciente para poder hablar y conocer al dragón legendario mientras todos los presente lo observaban para después ver como Goku suspiraba pesadamente y entraba a su mente*

Momento después

Ubicación: subconsciente de Goku

*Nos encontrábamos con un goku caminando sobre todo un pasillo blanco (como la habitación del tiempo) ya que estaba buscando al dragón legendario que estaba dentro de el para poder hablar y saber que cosas increíbles puede hacer como si puede cumplir deseos o solo servirle de poder o algo por el estilo pero mientras ya que el no escuchó el relato de sus dos amigos cuando le otorgaron al dragón*

*Mientras caminaba no se daba cuenta que el dragón estaba justo al frente suyo mirándolo con una cara de poco amigos ya que no lo notaba harto el dragón que no lo mire soltó un rugido como si estuviera rugiendo la panza de Goku pero x 100 mas fuerte y eso fue lo que lo sacó de trance y pudo observar un dragón cubierto de fuego por todas parte que aún seguía rugiendo de molestia como también de altura media como era como 50 veces más grande que el dragón porunga *

NDA: El dragon es mas específicamente Igneel.

"Después de ver al dragón Goku y también que el dragón está al 70% de su nuevo poder que lo impresionó eh alegro ya que el tambien era mas fuertes que los demás patéticos dioses y eso lo hacía poner una sonrisa sádica ya que tenía un compañero poderoso eh imponente*

-¿Ohhh asi que tu ere balagos? ehh pues déjame decirte que te ves mas genial que tu hermano ese patético dragoncillo no es nada comparado a ti y espero que nos llevemos bien balagos ya que vamos a tener muchas y nuevas aventuras- Dijo Goku.

"Eso palabras impresionó al dragón legendario ya que este tipo como compañero y también nuevo hakaishin le decía que él parecía genial y tenía más imponencia que tu Hermano el tonto y presumido Zarama"

-Gracias muchacho me alaga que el hakaishin más poderoso de todo me diga esas palabras ahora permíteme contarte mi historia y como mis poderes eh límite de deseos entiendes-*Dijo Balagos

-Jajaja ok dragoncito espero que me cuentes todo así que como yo también te contaré mi historia que dices trató echo-* dijo goku

-Trató hecho-*dijo balagos

 **Ubicación:Reino de la Nada**

*Nos encontramos con todos los amigos de nuestro nuevo hakaishin esperando a que llegara ya que de había tardado ya como 30 minutos de espera, todos estaba ya impaciente por regresar a casa pero lo que no sabían es que todas las deidades o como algunos guerrero que pueden sentir y percibir el Ki Divino pudieron sentir un incremento monstruoso incrementó poder de parte del guerrero son goku que los dejós sorprendido a todos ya que estaba al menos un 50% de poder de todos los Ángeles y superaba con creces a los dioses presente como los que fueron eliminado*

*Como también los sorprendió es que Son Goku ahora ya no tenía más ki o energía humano más bien ahora sentía que el cuerpo de el desprendía 100% de ki divino como si ahora fuera un dios y dejará su mortalidad claro también asustó a todos los amigos del guerrero por que de un momento a otro dejaron de sentir la presencia de el y ahora se sentía una fuerte presión en todos el lugar haciendo sudar un poco a todos por la fuerte presión que emergió del mini palacio de los Reyes del Todo*

*Todos estaban murmurando y hablando entre ellos algunos deidades por el repentino cambio de energía del guerrero ganador del torneo ya nombrado hakaishin ante ex mortal del universo 7 como también sus amigos y guerrero se preguntaban por la desaparición del Ki del ya nombrado anteriormente*

 **Volviendo con Goku y su Dragón**

*Nos encontrábamos con un Goku sentado y un dragón volando como se debe ser con su imponente voz explicándole de su poderes eh, historia como también lo hacía el hakaishin explicando su historia de cómo pasó de un Saiyajin más débil a ahora ser el dios de la destrucción más fuerte de todos*

*Cosa que sorprendía al dragón ya que el muchacho pasó por múltiple batallas sangrienta con múltiples enemigos que pasaron de hasta guerreros Saiyajin y demonios como androides hasta dioses destructores y mortales con poderes divinos*

*Como también Goku se sorprendió ya que supone que balagos proviene de otro universo y que siempre estuvo buscando un portador para poder residir en él y poder hacer el bien en un universo que necesite su ayuda como la de su nuevo portador*

*Así siguieron hablando y sorprendiendose entre, ellos dos hasta que se tenían que despedir ya que el kokun tenían que hablar y saber la información de su nuevo universo como estaba desesperado para ser entrenado por el gran sacerdote*

-Bueno muchacho eso sería todo ya tienes que volver al mini palacio para seguir haciendo tu cosas, ya no conocemos y sabes todo sobre mi como yo de ti así que vuelve cuando quiera y seguiremos hablando ok-* dijo balagos

-Ok dragoncito te estaré viendo después ahora me voy cuidate...Jajaja adiós-* Dijo Goku saliendo de su mente

-Vaya este muchacho es interesante veremos como serán las cosas ahora con este nuevo dios jajajajajaja-* Dijo Balagos y reía por la nueva aventura que tendrá el y el muchacho

 **Yyyyy finnnnnnnnn** **tenía** **planeado** **hacerlo** **más** **largo pero me me** **quedé** **sin ideas** **así** **que el** **próximo** **capítulo** **se** **terminará** **el relleno**

 **Como** **también** **veremos una primera muerte eh** **conocer a** **a sus primeras chicas**

 **Jajaja** **y** **perdón** **por la demora**

 **Sin** **más** **me despido**


	3. Chapter 3

Derecho del Autor:

 _Dragon Ball y todas sus respectiva sagas no me perteneces como sus personajes son obras de Akira Toriyama y Toe Animation_

Continuemos

* * *

Capítulo 02: Dos muerte y Nuevo Universo

Momento después De la Charla de Goku y Balagos

Ubicación: Mini Palacio de los Zenos-Samas

*Nos encontramos con el nuevo hakaishin suspirando y saliendo de su estadía mental solo para después ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya había salido de su mente , sólo para observar de cómo lo miraban los dioses supremos como sus guardaespaldas esperando una respuesta del hakaishin Hacia ellos pero más ansiosos eran los 3 dioses supremos, que Daishinkan sin aguantar mas las ganas preguntaría cómo le fue con el dragón.*

NDA:Adelantaré algunas cosas ya que me quede atrás y puse mucho relleno y bueno ahora continuaremos rápido y saldremos directo a las primera muertes.

-Y bien Goku-San ¿conoció al dragón?, que tal la primera impresión- Dijo Daishinkan ansioso por saber la respuesta de su nuevo discípulo-*

-Así es Daishinkan , y puedo decir que me callo bien el dragoncito, ahora también quisiera saber como será el entrenamiento como los datos de mi universo- Dijo Goku ya ansioso por saber cómo será su universo como el entrenamiento-*

-Valla directo al grano eh Goku-San, bueno pues verás primero te diré que en tu nuevo universo es el universo 18 que ya lo sabías , pero lo que no sabías es que en ese universo ningún dios se quería hacerse cargo por ser el más difícil pero tu eres todo lo contrario Son Goku y para eso tendrás que tener un nivel superior a todos los demás dioses hasta incluso los ángeles , pero ya todos sabemos que con gracias a tu zenkai que tuviste momentos atrás los superaste a todos los dioses pero no a los ángeles y es por eso que te enseñaré todos los (Ki) existente- Dijo Daishinkan*

*Esa revelación dejaría en shock al nuevo hakaishin, pues el pensaba que no existían otras variantes del Ki y eso lo emocionaba más ya que iba a ser entrenado por el gran sacerdote y saber de todas las variantes del Ki asi que sin mas tenia que saber si existían las variantes y existencias de los demás Ki*

-¿Existen más Ki o variantes de ellos?- Preguntó Goku.

-SI asies Son Goku, en total son 7 y tu ya conoces 2- Dijo Daishinkan.

-¿Y cual serian esos 7 que yo desconozco gran sacerdote? como también me puede explicar esos 2 que yo conozco - Preguntó Goku de nuevo.

-Bueno eso serian el (Ki Divino) que permiten a un mortal entrar en el rango de los dioses,las ventajas de este Ki son las regeneración instantáneas. (El Ki Mortal) el Ki que conoces todos aquellos que no son dioses el. (Ki de los mortales) es débil a comparación de los demás Ki pero tienes sus ventajas y esas son que te permiten aumentar la Fuerza , Velocidad y Resistencia , poder lanzar ataque muy potente de energía y poder destruir universo con un largo y arduo entrenamiento . Ahora los 5 restante- Dijo Daishinkan.

-(El Ki Destrucción) como su nombre dice sirve para destruir y es usado normalmente por todos los hakaishin. (El Ki Creador) este tipo de KI sirve para crear vidas orgánicas ósea vida mortal , este Ki es usado normalmente por todos lo kaioshin. (El Ki Cósmico) este tipo de Ki está a un nivel más alto de los anteriores mencionados, este Ki Cósmico es infinito y es el que usa los 2 reyes del todo para crear o destruir a su antojo.(El KI Celestial) este Ki es normalmente usados por los ángeles y me incluyo como uno también , Esté Ki tiene la ventaja de crear técnicas poderosa como el ultra instinto y por último .(El Ki Elemental) el nombre lo dice controlar los 5 elementos principales que serían Fuego,Tierra,Agua,Aire y Rayo también controla las variantes de ellos osea los sub elementos.

*El nuevo hakaishin al escuchar tal historia de las variantes de KI estaría impresionado ya que el no sabia esos tipos de Ki y al escuchar lo que dijo después daishinkan lo dejaria mas impresionado y emocionado*

-Y tu Goku-San aprenderás y entrenaras todo esos tipos de Ki para poder por fin ser el hakaishin más poderoso de todo- Dijo Daishinkan

-¿En..Enserio?- Pregunto Goku emocionado.

-SI pero para eso tendrás que pasar un riguroso entrenamiento con migo, tendrás que entrenar por lo menos 3.000 años y no te preocupes que es como una habitación especial un poco parecida a la de tu mundo y también ya tengo la autorización de los reyes del todo- Dijo Daishinkan

-Bueno estoy listo para cualquier entrenamiento gran sacerdote, pero ¿que pasara con todos los demas que estan en la arena de los combate?- Pregunto Goku.

-Ese es el espíritu Goku-San y no te preocupes por todos los demás que yo le informare antes de que vayamos a entrenar que se puedan retirar y que yo te tendré ocupado por una semana , como también les diré que cuando pase esa semana estén presente todos los dioses en el palacio de los reyes del todo para que hagan presencia y observen al hakaishin más poderoso de todo- Explicaba Daishinkan a su discípulo.

-Ok Gran Sacerdote comencemos con este entrenamiento- Dijo Goku emocionado mientras se chocaba sus puños con entusiasmo

3.000 Años Después (pero una semana en el mundo del kokun)

NDA:Digamos que cuando salió el kokun asustó a todos los dioses y ángeles ya que sintieron un poder que lo superaba con crece y sin soltar todo su poder , y así daishinkan explicándole que era Goku el de ese poder y presentándole a todos los dioses que él iba a hacer el nuevo dios del universo 18 y todo eso pero había 3 cierta personas que miraban el cambio radical del nuevo kokun y tenían miradas lujuriosas que fue percatado por el Goku y les regalo una sonrisa al estilo black a ellas cosas que las exito.

Ubicación:Palacio de los Reyes del todo

 _*Ahora podemos observar a un Goku diferente , ahora_ _Viste un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco. También porta en su oreja izquierda un pendiente pothala de color verde con un metal dorado y a su vez usa un Anillo del tiempo_ _en el dedo índice de su mano derecha con su cabello rosado por parte_ _del_ _súper_ _Saiyajin_ _Rose.*_

-Bien Goku-San usted a aprendido todo lo que yo se y ahora vamos a presentarse a su ángel guardián que te acompañará en tu nueva aventura como hakaishin- Dijo Daishinkan.

-Como también me pareció mejor cambiar nuevamente su vestimenta , pero tendrás que utilizar la otra vestimenta oficial de hakaishin cuando haga su trabajo ¿me entendió?- Explicaba Daishinkan al kokun.

-Si gran sacerdote- Respondió goku con seriedad pues sabía que tenía que cambiar su vestimenta cuando vaya a ser su trabajo.

*Así luego de la pequeña platica que tuvo Daishinkan con el Kokun , el padre de todos los ángeles llamaría a su hija la más fuerte y sexy de todas sus hermanas , la angel y hermosa Towa que justo cuando la llama su padre hacia su presencia para poder estar a la orden y guiar a su nuevo hakaishin*

 _Towa: Era una mujer con piel azul como todas sus hermanas/os , su vestimenta está formado por un traje rojo pegado al cuerpo con unos tacones y también posee un cetro que la caracterizaba como una ángel_

-Hola padre vengo por el nuevo hakaishin, me podria decir ¿donde se encuentra? ya que necesitamos ir a conocer el universo 18- Dijo Towa

*Este comentario aria sacar una gota de sudor en Goku y Daishinkan como también al dragón que se encontraba observado toda la conversación que tuvo su portador desde que se despidieron de los demás dioses. pero la bella angel no había notado que el hakaishin se encontraba al lado de su padre presente*

-Ehhh, pues Towa el nuevo dios de la destrucción se encuentra al lado mio , nose como no notaste eso hija- Le reprocho su padre a su hija pues esta parecía perdida.

*Ese reproche de su padre hacia ella la sonrojaria de vergüenza por no notar al hombre que se encontraba al lado de su padre, hasta que porfin pudo notar al hombre de cabellos rosados con unos ojos rosados penetrante que en vez de asustarla la sonrojo furiosamente pues ala vista de ella él parecía más un ángel en vez de un hakaishin pero al ver el kokun que su ángel la miraba este le regalaría una sonrisa coqueta ala ángel que se desmayaría por tanta belleza*

Después de la escena cómica de Towa por su desmayo

*Ahora nos encontrábamos a 3 personas hablando cosas de dioses y universo pero había una cierta mujer que no despegaba la vista del kokun mientras seguía ella sonrojada observando, claro esta escena sacaría una sonrisa en su padre pues su hija parecía una Quinceañera enamorada mientras para Goku esto le parecía algo bueno pues con su nueva personalidad este ya estaba pensando en armarse un harem con algunas waifus sukulentas.*

(Este kokun jajajaj xd).¡Bueno sigamos!

*Después de unas charlas por partes de los 3 y presentándose como también comentado su historia Goku a su Ángel que quedó maravillada y asombrada por la dura vida de su ahora interés amoroso como su ángel pero ahora ya tenían que partir así su universo para conocerlo ya que ninguno lo conocía pero antes de que se vayan , el kokun tenía planeado irse a la tierra para despedirse de todos sus amigos.*

-Bueno Goku-Sama es hora de ir a nuestro nuevo universo- Dijo Towa mientras miraba a goku con una cara de enamorada.

-Si Towa pero antes tendremos una parada en la tierra para poder despedirme de mis amigos y familia- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa sin saber que terminaría matando a 2 ciertas personas.

-Como usted ordene Goku-Sama- Respondió Towa aún con su sonrisa de enamorada.

-Adiós maestro y " _futuro_ _suegro"_ , pronto no veremos de nuevo , espero que cuide bien a los cabezas de sandía y adiós de nuevo- Dijo Goku mientras pensaba ya armando su preciado harem con algunas Ángeles.

-Adiós Goku-San y espero verlos de nuevo- Se despedía Daishinkan como ala ves respondía.

*Así se despedirian los 3 para irse, mientras con goku se le pasaría una idea a la mente y iría y tocaría la nalga fuertemente de Towa mientras se teletransporta alas afuera del palacio, claro que este gesto haría que su ángel se sonrojaria y casi se desmaye por el tacto de su amado Hacia ella , mientras todo esto era visto por un Daishinkan con una sonrisa pues estaba pensando en algo que seguro se haría realidad.*

 _-Vaya este_ _muchacho_ _creo que me_ _quitara_ _a mis preciadas hijas , espero que la cuide con su vida si es posible por que si no l_ _o buscaré y le_ _cortaré el miembro y se lo are comer mientras lo orinó encima- Pensaba Daishinkan lo_ _último_ _Con una sonrisa_ _sádica_ _pues a él no le gustaba que nadie le_ _haga_ _daño_ _a sus_ _hijas._

Volviendo con Goku y Towa

*Estos ya se encontraban a las afueras del palacio de los Reyes del todo listo para partir con la teletransportación mejorada del Dios Saiyajin , claro que Towa seguiría sonrojada por cómo su amado le había tocado su nalga fuertemente momentos atrás.*

 _-Por..Por que me tocó de esa manera mi nalga Goku-Sama me parece que es un atrevido jijiji , pero me gusta esa manera de él- Pensaba Towa por lo atrevido que era su Goku, pero seria sacada de su pensamiento obsceno por el mismo Goku._

-Bueno towa toca cualquier parte de mi cuerpo , que partimos hacia la tierra de mi ex universo- Dijo Goku.

-Como usted ordene Mi Goku-Sama- Dijo towa que no se dio cuenta de que le dijo (mi).

*Eso sacaría una sonrisa en goku pues ya tenía a ala primera ángel en su harem no oficial , así sin más Towa estaría dispuesta a tomar el hombro de su amado pero algo pasaría que la dejaría desmayada...Pues el pícaro del Kokun aprovecharía la oportunidad que ella lo iba a tocar y agarra la mano de ella enviándola hacia su paquete donde veria la reacción de ella y soltaría una carcajada para después agarrarla y cargarla entres su brazo y teletransportarse hacia su ex casa para despedirse de su ex esposa.*

Momentos Después

Ubicación:planeta tierra/universo 7

*Nos encontramos o mejor dicho nos situamos en , donde mayormente se encuentra la mayoría de los Guerreros Z festejando una vez más por la victoria y supervivencia del torneo del poder, pero había alguien o algunos que faltaban a la fiesta y esos no eran ni más ni menos que Milk la esposa del dios saiyajin y Krillin el Dios de la auto destrucción y eso obviamente le parecía algo extraño a bulma como también á sus amigos pero dejaron eso de lado para saber algo de goku.

-Oye oye Bills-Sama, sabe algo Son-kun ya a pasado 1 semanas desde que no sabemos nada de el a encima usted no nos a contado nada de Son-Kun- Preguntaba y reprochaba Bulma al Gato desnutrido.

-Mmm ahora que lo dices no eh sabido nada de go...

*Se detendría y se pararía de golpe el dios destructor cosa que alarmó a todos pero lo que vieron los dejó confuso pues el gato estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y alas ves con una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca, Whis por su parte también se había parado pues avía sentido la energía divina del kokun y De...¿su hermana?.*

Ubicación:Montaña Paoz

*El hakaishin había llegado a su casa listo para despedirse y decirle a su esposa que tenga una vida nueva pues el ya no iba volver más al planeta.

*Goku llegó a su casa y descendió para después caminar hacia la puerta de su hogar junto a su ángel guardián que ya se había reincorporado de su desmayo momentos antes de que lleguen.

Dentro de la casa "Son"

\- ¡MILK YA LLEGUE!.- Grito Goku

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, lo que dejo a Goku y Towa confundidos.

-Goku-Sama tal parece que no se encuentra nadie en su casa- Dijo Towa un poco celosa pues su amado se iba a reencontrar con su esposa

\- Mmm que raro pero si siento sus Ki en mi habitación.- Replicó Goku a su angel que esta asintió pues también ella había sentido algunos Ki en una habitación

*Estos dos seguiría caminando hasta, Cuando llegó vio que el pasillo estaba a oscura , pero vieron como en la puerta salía un poco de iluminación, ellos se acercaron con sigilo para que no le escuchen.

*Cuando los dos por fin pudieron ver a través de la puerta y vieron algo que los dejó impactado, pues vieron a la esposa del kokun desnuda encima de krillin que también estaba desnudo estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales (sexo), en ese instante el corazón de Goku se destrozó por completo al ver a su esposa engañándolo con su mejor amigo, mientras recuerdos de Milk y Goku le venían a su cabeza donde él le dijo a su esposa que le será fiel hasta la muerte, mientras que milk le decía lo mismo a su esposo.

*También le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos de su amigo Krilin en su infancia. pero Towa estaba impresionada pues la esposa de su amado lo estaba engañando,ella se sentía ala vez feliz pues ahora no tenía obstáculos para tener el amor de él como también estaba un poco triste por ver cómo su amado le dolía ver tal escena.

-Goku-Sama- Murmuró la ángel mientras tenia sus manos en su pecho.

*Goku que escucho el murmullo de su ángel solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente pues en ese momento en su cabeza se le vino una idea totalmente alocada para acabar con su maldita ex esposa.

*Goku sonríe diabólicamente, riendo malvadamente y liberado su poderoso (KI Divino) Su poder se sintió en todo el universo cosa que dejó asustado a Whis y Bills y Towa.

*18 que estaba cerca vio la escena de cómo la engañaba su esposo y la liberación de poder de goku, la androide femenino tenia un odio hacia Krillin y Milk como Goku, pero no decidió atacarlos ya que prefiere que Goku los mate.

*En ese instante la ira de Goku lo sintieron todos los amigos de Goku sintieron su poder aumentando incluso sus hijos sintieron el poder de su padre aumentando creyeron que estaba peleando con un enemigo nuevo.

Dentro de la habitación

\- Pero qué pasa?.- Preguntó Milk muy asustada. Al sentir la casa temblando.

\- No lo sé.- Dijo Krillin pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Milk, explotó dejando una cortina de humo muy densa, en ese instante pudieron observar la silueta de un hombre alto y una mujer alta con los mismo rasgo que Whis , solo que mujer, al disiparse el humo vieron a una mujer e a un Goku muy cambiado pues ellos no sabían que Goku tenia el super saiyajin rose desde que salió de el entrenamiento con Daishinkan , pero sí pudieron sentir una mirada llena de odio e ira.

\- ¡MALDITA PUTA PAGARAS POR HABERME SIDO INFIEL!.- Gritó Goku muy enfadado, Milk y Krillin estaban asustados del terror al ver a Goku con una mirada asesina.

\- NO GOKU DÉJAME EXPLICART...- Grito MIlk asustada pero fue interrumpida al recibir una cachetada muy fuerte de parte de Goku haciéndola sangrar y estrellándose con una pared.

\- CÁLLATE!.- Gritó Goku para después dirigir su mirada hacia Krilin , que este intento escapar pero Goku lo golpeó repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo, haciéndole escupir sangre y saliva por la boca y dejándolo al borde de la muerte, Goku se teletransporto donde Milk para verla como sufría con el golpe que le dio y sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- Goku perdóname, yo no quería hacer esto fue krillin que me obligo.- Dijo Milk con una voz débil, y llorando para que Goku no la mate.

*Goku al escuchar eso se puso más furioso, Milk intentaba tomarlo por idiota.*

\- CÁLLATE, NO TE CREO NADA AHORA MORIRÁS POR MENTIRME, Y SABES UNA COSA AHORA TENGO A OTRA MUJER QUE ES MEJOR QUE TÚ Y TAMBIÉN SABES YO NUNCA TE AME Y SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO MEJOR DE QUÉ SE TRATABA DE CASARSE YO NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO NUNCA!.- Gritó Goku, haciéndole romper el corazón a Milk al escuchar que Goku nunca la amo.

"¡NO GOKU ESPERA, NO ME MATES!".- Gritó Milk, suplicando por su vida.

*Goku concentró en su mano Ki formado una poderosa espada de Ki de color negro, y así perforado a Milk como sacándoles los órganos y riéndose. también Le clavo mini espadas que laza de la espada dejado horrible su cuerpo, ya que quedó como un bistec de carne y para hacerlo más sangriento cubrió su mano de Ki y agarró las tripas y sus órganos y se los puso en la boca de ella mientras las hacía tragar todas sus tripas.

*Krillin estaba en el suelo traumado , orinado y vomitado encima también estaba en estado de shock no se podía mover del terror. Goku apareciendo detrás de Krillin y lo corta por la mitad como carne humana y se ríe de su desgracia disfrutando.

-Jajajajajajaja jajajaja esto se siente muy bien matar asquerosos humanos como este jajaja un dios como yo debe destruir a más. ¡DESAPAREZCAN EN POLVO CÓSMICO HAKAI! –El saiyajin hace la técnica de Bills destruyendo los cuerpo de los infieles para que no pueda ser revividos.

*está escena dejaría a Towa un poco asqueada pues esa había sido una masacre total , pero ahora se reincorporaria y se le formara una sonrisa macabra pero ala vez feliz pues ahora ella pensaba que tenía a Goku sólo para ella , así que sin más ella intentaría sacar toda esa maldad de el con un beso y palabras de amor*

-Go..Goku-Sama usted sigue enojado- Pregunto Towa un poco asustada pues pensaba que él se enojaria con ella ahora.

*Antes tales palabras Goku saldría de su pensamiento sólo para observar a su ángel que la miraba nerviosos a este se le ocurrió una idea loca otra vez y se le acercaría a ella con una sonrisa perversa mientras ella da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pues pensaba que le iba a hacer algo malo pero lo que pasó después la deja sin habla como sonrojada*

*Goku se acerca a ella besándola apasionadamente en los labios y dándole un beso muy caliente con lengua mientras le agarraba las nalgas. después de separarse del beso.

*La hermosa ángel estaba sonrojada ya que no pensaba que su amado la haya besado pero se sentía muy feliz ya que ella pensaba que también él lo amaba como ella a el.

-Jajaja veo que te gusto eh Towa-Chan, e estado esperado besarte desde que te conocí ya que me parecías una persona muy hermosa- Dijo Goku a su ángel sonrojándola pero alegradola a la vez.

-Si mi Goku-Sama me gusto mucho lo que me hiciste como también le quería preguntar si usted me amaba...por que yo si y me haría muy feliz que me aceptara Goku-Sama- Hablaba Towa sonrojada pues le había dicho su sentimiento

-Claro que si mi amada Towa claro que te amo y me hace feliz que también me ames- Dijo Goku dejando muy feliz a Towa que se tiraría a él y lo besaría de una forma más apasionado.

*Así separándose de su beso sobrecargado de amor de ambos sólo para juntar sus cabezas y respirar agitadamente entre los dos con una sonrisa de amor mutuamente.

"Te amo", dijeron ambos al unísono con una sonrisa de enamorados sólo para besarse de nuevo en los labios pero uno más corto.

*Pero su momento romántico sería interrumpido por el Saiyajin pues le tenía una propuesta a su ángel como a 18 que estaba escondida viendo todo lo ocurrido*

-No crees que debería salir 18, para hablar. Las androide saldría sorprendidas y ve al saiyajin que tiene una media sonrisa y este seguía abrazando a su Ángel.

-18 me tienes rencor al ver que tu querido esposo te engañaba a ti , ya que si es así dímelo- Dijo Goku

-La verdad yo no tengo rabia o rencor hacia ti ya que me mostraste como era mi esposo-Dijo 18

-18-san te propongo por que no te casas conmigo y yo te ayudo a olvidar a ese asqueroso humano, disfrutas estado conmigo claro que tu también Towa serás mi esposa- Dijo Goku dejando sorprendida a ambos pues era una propuesta alocada

-La androide Y la ángel estaban curiosa de lo que le dijo el Saiyajin malvado Son Goku, ellas no estaba segura de decidir ser la esposas de Goku.

-Está bien Goku acepto ya que tú eres alguien fuerte-Responde 18 con media sonrisa haciendo que Goku sonriera pues ya se estaba armando su harem

*Goku se acerca a ella besándola apasionadamente en los labios y dándole un poco de ki, como también cambiado el adn de 18 para que tenga adn saiyajin sustituyendo el de humano. El cabello de 18 cambia a negro como obteniendo una cola saiyajin después de separarse del beso.

*La hermosa androide está sonrojada y le gusto el beso, apasionado lleno de energía*

 _-Que es esta sensación debo decir que me gusto el beso, que me dio Goku y siento mi cuerpo con un cambio como mi cabello.– piensa 18._

*Toda esta escena sería vista por una Towa que estaba totalmente celosa pues ahora tenia que compartir a su Goku , pero igual estaba feliz ya que ahora sería esposa de su amado saiyajin _*_

-Jajaja veo que te gusto 18- Dijo Goku

-Si goku-kun se sintió muy bien eso que hiciste y también siento un aumento de poder que me diste.- Dijo Goku

-Uhhh bueno chicas es hora de irnos de este asqueroso planeta para ir a conocer a oras planetas de mi universo que dicen- Dijo goku

*Las chicas asistieron lista para irse del planeta mientras Towa preparaba el cubo de telas transporte lista para irse con su hombre. pero serían interrumpidos poco después llegaron Gohan y Goten fuera de casa y vieron a su padre mirándolos*

* Ellos Se darían cuenta que su padre tiene un cambio radical ya que lo vieron que el tenía el súper Saiyajin rose como estado base y una vestimenta diferente ala de su típico dogi color naranja*

"Papa que paso aquí, porque no puedo sentir el Ki de mi mamá y el de Krilin".- exclamó Gohan con una cara poco preocupada, mientras que Goten tenía una expresión neutral.

-Gohan hijo lo que te voy a contar es muy duro para ti y tu hermano, lo que pasó es que llegue a la casa después de entrenar con Daishinkan, pero al entrar no encontré a tu madre en ninguna , parte luego yo y mi ángel encontramos una luz que salía de nuestra habitación y después vi...!.- Goku empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza, porque no quería seguir continuando.. Vi a tu madre teniendo relaciones sexuales con Krillin.- Dijo Goku casi gritando.

*Salieron 18 y Towa contándole lo ocurrido y estado sorprendidos por el cambio de la androide 18 como también por ver ala ángel de su padre.

-Por cierto debo decirles que desde ahora 18 será mi nueva esposa y Towa también-Dijo Goku

*Los dos hijos del saiyajin son esta sorprendidos y decidieron no cuestionar la decisión de su padre.

-Debo decir que me sentí muy bien asesinado a esa asquerosa humana Milk y Krillin ya que me di cuenta que eran basuras insoportables, que solo buscaron el odio de un dios como yo- Dijo Goku nuevamente

-El saiyajin sorprendió a sus hijos por sus palabras como black preguntándose por que terminaría con un cambio como ese.

*Gohan y Goten quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, ambos estaban sorprendidos no pueden creer que su Madre le haya sido infiel a su Padre.

*Goku le dijo que su madre lo estaba engañando en muchos meses antes de que luchara con Bills, y que solo estaba con Krillin por dinero y que solo pensaba en ella misma*

-Ahora hijos mio quiero que se olviden de ella ya no existe. Gohan quiero que cuides a tu hermano, Goten quiero que te portes bien con tu hermano ya que vas a vivir con él, y no dejes de entrenar para que te hagas fuerte como yo- dijo Goku acariciando la cabeza de su hijo menor.

*Gohan y Goten abrazaron a su Padre para después sollozar bajo al saber que su madre era una basura de mujer.

-Claro Padre no te preocupes Goten será bienvenido en mi casa, por cierto donde vas a ìr a vivir ahora Padre con tu nuevas esposas- Comentó Gohan con curiosidad.

-Ah si cierto me olvides de que ahora ya me estaba por ir a mi universo pero ustedes llegaron- Dijo Goku.

-Bueno Padre espero que te valla bien en tu nuevo cargo y espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo- Dijo Gohan despidiéndose de su padre.

-Si adiós papá espero que nos vengas visitar cuando tengas tiempo- Dijo Goten despidiéndose de su padre con un abrazo.

*Así luego de la despedida Towa les diría que entren al cubo y estos aria caso y se irían rumbo al nuevo universo de Goku el universo 18.

NDA: Ahhh por fin salgo del universo 7 ahora si se viene la nueva aventura del kokun también se preguntaran como mierda Gohan y Goten saben que Goku es dios destructor y bueno pues... es que el kokun les habló telepáticamente y le contó todo de su nuevo cargo como su entrenamiento con Daishinkan.

Momentos Después

Ubicación: Espacio del Universo 18

*Nos encontramos en la vía láctea o espacio del universo 18 mientras se podía observar un cubo que viajaban 2 personas adentro y una persona arriba del cubo que lo transportaba que era Towa pero las 2 personas adentros estaban hablando cosas triviales hasta que el hakaishin Goku pensaría en algo muy loco y le diría a su ángel.*

-Oye Towa detén el cubo tengo una idea- Dijo Goku.

*Cosa que aria que Towa parara el cubo tras escuchar el pedido de su amado pelirosa para después mirarlo con intriga como también 18 lo miraba con la misma manera pues no sabían por que este quería que se detenga el cubo , ya que según Towa estos ya se encontraban cerca de su planeta.*

-Que pasa Goku-Sama por que quiere que me detenga , si ya estamos cerca de su universo para descansar- Replicó Towa.

-Si Goku-Kun por qué quieres que paremos si ya estamos muy cerca de tu planeta- Dijo 18.

-Perdonen chicas pero primero quiero visitar la tierra de este universo para observar la vida y la tecnología , si quieren ustedes pueden ir a descansar al planeta y yo me ocuparé de mi trabajo ¿que dicen?- Dijo Goku.

*Esas palabras pondrían pensar alas chicas pues ella querían estar en todas parte con su amado , pero esta ves se encontraban muy cansadas física como mental mente ya que ase poco avían observado una masacre total por parte de su amado pelirosa.

-Mmm esta bien Goku-Sama lo dejaré cerca del primer planeta tierra que que más cerca para que después usted puede teletransportarse para observar cómo es la vida ay y haga su trabajo también- Dijo Towa.

-Esta bien Towa déjame cerca de cualquier planeta y luego me teletransportare en ese planeta haré mi trabajo y las veres después en nuestro planeta ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Goku.

-Entendido- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tiempo Después

Ubicación:Planeta Desconocido

*Ahora nos situamos con nuestro saiyajin mirando el planeta desde el espacio ya que anteriormente sus dos chicas se había retirado dejándolo solo al dios destructor para que observe y de paso haga su trabajo como hakaishin.*

-Ohhh jajaja , ya no espero la hora de darle una visita a estos mortales y hacer que conozcan al nuevo hakaishin de este universo jajaja- Hablaba y reía Goku con una sonrisa macabra pues ya estaba pensando en darle algunos sustos a los mortales de ese planeta que se encontraba.

-Ja bueno es hora de hacer una digna presentación de dioses pero veamos mmmm donde puede aterrizar-Dijo Goku.

*Así este estaría concentrando en para sentir la energía de muchas personas concentrada en un solo punto , cosa que le será efectiva pues percibía que un punto estaban reunidas muchas magia y eso sería perfecto para él ya que en ese lugar sería donde se haría conocer.*

-Valla valla siento mucha magia concentrada en un solo punto eh bueno pues mejor para mi así les doy una visita jajaja- Dijo Goku de una manera macabra.

Mientras en la Academia Mágica de Tristain

*Se encontraban una pareja caminando por la academia , el chico vestía un pantalón oscuro y una sudadera azul con blanco también llevaba una espada consigo y tenía el cabello como todo princeso y la chica una falda oscura una camisa blanca y una capa oscura y tenía el cabello rosado ellos caminaban por toda la escuela tranquilamente hasta que escucharon una fuerte explosión cerca de la entrada que alertaria a todos y a ellos también que irían corriendo para ver si podían detener ala amenaza que los atacaban mientras corrían iban hablando de algo.*

-Oye saito que dices tu ,crees que podamos detener a esa amenaza- le dijo Louise a su novio saito

-Claro que si Louise no ves que me tienes a mi , nadie me puede derrotar a mi yo y mi espada lo derrotaremos muy fácilmente- Dijo Saito con confianza y arrogancia.

-Eso espero sait...

*Está sería interrumpida por ver que en el cielo una humareda de humo se estaría dispersado para después abrirse una especie de portal pero en negro donde estaría dando vuelta en sí mismo todos miraron esa escena con miedo pero el princeso sacaría su espada y se pondría en provisión de batalla pero en ese momento en el cielo comenzaría a caer rayos por unos segundo hasta que un pilar de humo cubiertos con ratos en un sólo punto de la Academia.*

*Todos en la Academia estaría asustado y alas ves en posición de batalla , hasta que vieron que en esa pilar de humo se podía ver de poco a poco una figura que estaría bajando cubierto de negro con unos ojos rojos que se irían iluminando poco a poco , todos a ver esto estaría más con miedo pues vería como esa extraña cosa estaría bajando despacio , para tocar en el suelo , Saito vería esto eh iría corriendo con su espada a su lado para atacar pero en ese momento la extraña figura estaría acumulando una ráfaga de energía amarilla que fallaria y pasaría por detrás de este donde caería eh aria una fuerte explosión donde , después Saito salta al aire y aún con su espada al lado de este gritaría y lanzaría una tajadas el aire que iría rápidamente hacia la figura que respondería tirando más ráfagas de Ki amarillas donde Saito repeleria todas aún en el aire donde explotarian en todas en el cielo causando unas cuatros explosiones de fuego que explotarian donde se encontraba Saito , donde este intentaría cubrirse pero en ese momento aparecería la extraña figura delante de él y lo dejaría impresionado donde la extraña figura retrocederia y cargaria una esfera de ki que sería detenida por la espada de Saito donde este estaría haciendo una fuerza descomunal para mantenerse a raya , para al final explotarian y lo mandaría volando unos cuantos metros atrás y su espada saldría volando mientras la extraña figura alzaría vuelo hacia atrás mientras aún seguía cubierto por el humo y fuego mientras con Saito aún seguía en el suelo intentando pararse pero en ese momento se acercaría su novia Luis y le diría.*

-Saito- dijo Louise algo preocupada.

-Louise no vengas ¡vete!- Gritaría Saito a Louise.

-¿Que dices? , yo te daré tiempo mientra tu te recuperas- Diría Louise a Saito que lo dejaría impresionado pero justo cuando la iva a detener esta saldría corriendo y este le gritaría.

-¡LOUISEEEE!- Gritaba Saito.

*En ese momento Louise agarraria a su varita y se telestrasportaria con su magia cerca del extraño sujeto y le tiraria su Magia del vacío , donde le dispararía 3 tiros de magia donde el extraño sujeto los esquivaba con suma facilidad donde después este le lanzaría una ráfaga de Ki que iría rápidamente hacia ella que quedaría con una cara de terror y sorpresa para que segundo después le alcance y le pega la Ráfaga de Ki donde se armaría una fuerte explosión donde saldría el cuerpo de Louise volando para después caer al piso "muerta" todos los estudiante como maestro observarian esto con terror pues pensaba que ese sujeto había matado a Louise la cero , mientras tanto esta escena era visto por un Saito con una cara de incredulidad para segundo después salir corriendo así donde estaba ella y gritarle.*

-¡LOUISEEEE!- Gritaba Saito donde este alzaría su cuerpo pero vería como ella tiraría la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Saito aún sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Louise aún con su cara de incredulidad para después recostarla en el piso mientras su cara de incredulidad estaría pasando poco a poco a una enojada.

*Mientras tanto el fuego seguirá hasta que la extraña persona estaría descendiendo poco a poco a una roca para después pisar la roca y , Saito seguiría mirando el cuerpo tendido de Louise aún enojado para después alzar su vista y mirar al extraño sujeto para decirle.*

¡ESTO LO PAGARASSS!- dijo Saito furioso.

*Y en ese momento se dispersaba casi todo el fuego mostrando a una persona cubierto de negro parado en lo alto de una roca para que segundo después lo oscuro se estaría dispersado de él para mostrar las ropas del sujeto que serían : _un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco. También porta en su oreja izquierda un pendiente pothala de color verde con un metal dorado y a su vez usa un Anillo del tiempo_ _en el dedo índice de su mano derecha con su cabello rosado por parte_ _del_ _súper_ _Saiyajin_ _Rose_ ,. Mientras los miraba con una cara neutral desde lo alto con el viento que zarandeaba sus cabellos rosados.*

*Todos los que veían al sujeto con ropas negras y pelo rosado en lo alto de la rocas estaban impresionados y alas ves asustados pues tenía una mirada muy penetrante , pero paras las mujeres aunque sea un enemigos las sonrojaría pues para ellas parecía un ángel demoníaco, pero para Saito no le importaba nada y lo seguía mirando con una cara lleno de furia pero todos saldrían de su trance cuando el sujeto habla.*

-Parece que llegó la hora , por que hoy es tu último día _¡_ _¡princesito!_ \- Dijo Goku con una voz muy ronca y una sonrisa macabra.

 _Fin del Capitulo_

Jajaja y que les parecio el final es inspirado a la aparición de black contra trunks pero cambiada

Como también decidí cambiar el aspecto del kokun pero sera momentánea ya que en el próximo capitulo utilizara su respectiva vestimenta de dios de la destrucción

Como también estoy haciendo una historia en que el kokun valla al mundo de supergirl es mas inspirada en deadpool2591 pero yo lo haré para que tenga todo su poder como también tendrá un harem con kara y Bárbara y algunas chicas.

Jajaja espero que le guste el capítulo y nos veremos muy pronto así que Adiós.

Ja-ne


End file.
